Honesty is the Best Policy
by CAT HEART MOUSE
Summary: What would have happened if Viola had decided to ask for the chance to play instead of pretending to be her brother? If she, along with Yvonne and Kia, asked Coach Dinklage if they could tryout? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Honesty is the Best Policy – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man. And that won't change so I really don't want to repeat myself every chapter.

What would have happened if Viola had decided to ask for a chance without pretending to be her brother? Sebastian doesn't go to London and already broke up with Monique. Kia, Yvonne, and Viola are hanging out after their team was cut.

(Line Break Malfunction)

"I can't believe our team was cut! It just isn't fair," Viola sighed. Kia and Yvonne nodded in agreement. The three of them were wracking their brains in attempt to form a plan, trying not to think about what the loss of playing time could do to their futures. They had come up with a few ideas but nothing seemed plausible.

Kia shook her head, "Why did the boys and Coach have to be so discriminating? They must know we are good enough."

"They think that they would look stupid with girls on their team. It isn't even about us. I wish they weren't such pigs. You made the right decision in dumping Justin, Viola. He really didn't appreciate you as a person or a player," Yvonne answered.

Viola's eyes lit up. "I have an idea. The coach at Cornwall won't help but not _every _coach would think that we aren't good enough to play just because we are girls. I can't believe I'm suggesting this but how about Illyria's coach? They don't have a girl's team but it's worth asking for a chance to play on the boy's team. Right?" Her two best friends were staring at her, jaws hanging towards the ground.

Kia liked the idea a lot and jumped up. "Okay! Let's go!"

Yvonne just looked at her. "What? Now! No, we can't just rush off without a plan. That would be stupid." Kia sat back down. "We should change first. Showing up in Illyria wearing Cornwall practice jerseys is not a good idea. Also, we should find out a few things before we go. Is it possible to transfer? We would have to do that to be able to play. What else would we need to do before we start playing? What is their coach's name? We know their teams are good but what about the rest of the school? It is a boarding school, we know that much at least."

"I can ask Sebastian. He is set to move in tomorrow. I don't think they are too strict on transfers. I mean, they let my brother in and he isn't exactly a model student," Viola thought about it. They could do this. Soccer meant the world to them and fighting for what you want is a big part of succeeding.

(Line Break Malfunction)

The next morning the girls regrouped at their favorite coffee shop. Viola was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "We are so lucky! My brother's new roommate is on the boy's varsity soccer team. Sebastian talked to him and he promised to help. The coach's name is Dinklage. Apparently, he is tough but fair. It looks like he'd at least allow us to tryout. I think this could actually work! How did your work go?"

"I checked out their website. They have some of the best SAT scores in the country. They say they are a college preparatory school and they mean business. Nobody is going to hold your hand. If you want the grades, you go to class and work hard. If you need help, you need to ask. It seems like a college more than a high school. Their transfer policy is really good for us, thanks to the headmaster who seems to like transfers. If we make the team, we're in. It's as simple as that," Yvonne did best working with facts and numbers so she had been put in charge of the computer work. "Kia, how did you do?"

Kia smiled. "Sneaking in was really easy. The school is beautiful. It was different from Cornwall, really different. The stadium is huge! I think they trim the grass with scissors. Not really but the field was immaculate! They seem to understand that football isn't the only sport. Soccer has its own stadium and it is just as big as the one used for football. I watched some of their practice. Vi, I don't know which one was your brother's roommate but he has to be hot! The varsity team is full of hotties."

"Kia!" Both Viola and Yvonne knew they had to stop Kia's rant about the guys before she really got started. Kia could talk about guys for hours. Kia blushed, "Sorry. Their coach is tough. He yells all the time but he really cares about how his team works. No wonder they always beat Cornwall. That team is like a well-oiled machine. Everyone knows everyone else's strengths and weaknesses. It was poetic watching the way they played. I would be proud to be allowed the chance to just play with them."

Viola bit her lip. "So, do we go for it? Is soccer worth all this?" Kia and Yvonne looked scandalized.

Yvonne's answer was indignant, "Of course! I would do anything to be able to play. How could you say that?!" Kia was nodding vigorously in agreement.

Viola smiled, "Well, I'm glad we all feel the same way. You two ready to go talk to Coach Dinklage?"

(Line Break Malfunction)

Sneaking on to Illyria's campus was, as Kia said, really easy. Kia showed them where the soccer field was but she didn't know where the coach's office was. Luckily, it didn't take too long to find. Somebody had used their brain and put it right next to the locker rooms. The three girls must have stood outside the door for at least a minute before Viola took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A deep voice said, "Don't just stand there! Open the door and walk in." The girls shared a glance before following the voice's directions. Viola's first impression of the man was that he meant business. Yvonne was looking at the room itself. A simple desk with two chairs in front of it, a bulletin board with a practice schedule and plays tacked to it, and, sitting behind the desk, a man who really looked like a soccer player. Kia thought that Coach Dinklage was even more imposing close up. Dinklage was sitting with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as high as it could go. "Can I help you three?"

Kia and Yvonne looked at Viola. "Well, Coach, it's a long story." And with that she launched into the tale of the team being cut, and that college scouts wouldn't see them play, how Coach Pistonek wouldn't allow them to tryout for the boy's team; she left out the part about breaking up with Justin. When she was finished, she looked at him and said, "All we are asking for is a chance."

The girls sat through what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of their lives, while waiting for Dinklage to answer them. Eventually, he smiled at them, "Turn around." Above the door, in neat black script was painted "Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." " Shakespeare. I try to live my life according to that quote. I believe that you three deserve the chance to be great. I will allow you to tryout. Regular tryouts were yesterday but I will make an exception. Do you have appropriate gear?"

Yvonne nodded. "As long as you don't mind Cornwall jerseys." Coach Dinklage told them to change and be ready on the field in twenty minutes. He had a practice to cancel.


	2. Chapter 2

Honesty is the Best Policy – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

I am not really a sports person so please forgive any mistake I make concerning soccer. Also, let's just pretend that a) the Coach hadn't decided who was first or second string yet and b) Viola was just really tired and stressed and not playing her best in the movie and c) Andrew is a halfback and Toby is a fullback.

(Line Break Malfunction)

Coach Dinklage stalked out onto the field. His team was assembled ready to start practice. "I want everybody except Orsino, Belch, and Aguecheek in the weight room for the next two hours. I shall know if you decide to skip out early, so I suggest you do not. Now go!" Most of the team jogged off like they were told. The coach was left facing the three young men he would consider the best players on his team. They had been on Varsity since they were freshmen and Duke Orsino had been Capitan since he was a sophomore. "Follow me, boys." Back in his office, he explained what they were going to be doing.

The expression on the boys' faces changed often as the story unfolded. They started off confused, thinking "_why is he telling us about the Cornwall girls team,_" followed by shock that a coach could be so sexist, and, by the end, they were nodding along with their coach's decision to allow the girls a tryout. They all walked out to the field to start. They were shocked to see the girls sitting on the field, warming up and chatting quietly.

Viola was saying, "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and switch." All three moved their arms to grab their right foot instead of their left. They were running through the usual pre-practice warm-ups. Viola was leading like she used to when she was captain at Cornwall. They stood when they were finished. "Do you want to start running or just wait?" She then noticed Coach Dinklage and the boys. "Oh! Hi! We're warmed up and ready to go!"

Coach Dinklage nodded and said, "What positions do you play?"

Viola smiled, "Center forward."

Kia said, "Halfback."

Yvonne followed with, "Fullback."

The three boys burst out laughing. The girls crossed their arms and shared a glance as if

to say "Not again." Viola was looking at the guy in the middle thinking Kia was right.

These guys were amazing to look at but she definitely did not appreciate them laughing.

"Typical. Just like a jock," Viola murmured to Kia and Yvonne. "Can't believe a girl

could do the same things as them. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea."

The guy in the middle spoke up. Out of the three Viola liked him best. He was tall but

didn't tower over her. He was probably about 5'11" and had muscles all over the place.

"No…I mean…you see…it's not…you're…we're…well…yeah."

Kia had a good question. "Huh?"

The guy with spiky hair answered her, "What I think Duke was trying to say was that we

weren't laughing at you. It was just funny that we play the same positions as you. I'm

Andrew, by the way." He gave Kia a really big smile, which she returned.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat. Three-on-three scrimmage. Let's go!"

An hour later, the guys were shocked. The girls were running circles around them. Literally. One of them would be running with the ball, and a few seconds later, they would have lost the ball and it would be sitting in the goal. It seemed like the girls could tell what each other was thinking. It was the only way they could possibly play that well together. Finally, the coach blew his whistle. Duke hadn't been keeping score, but he knew the girls won. He had barely gotten the ball and had eventually moved to Andrew's position so that Andrew could help Toby. He sincerely hoped Dinklage was about to give all three girls starting positions. If the Cornwall boys played near as well as the girls, they would be much harder to beat.

"Congratulations ladies. First string, all of you. Hastings, Orsino, I'd like to see you in my office." With that, he walked off.

Viola reached out and grabbed her two best friends into a giant hug. "We did it! Why don't you wait for me in Sebastian's room? It's 232." When Viola turned around, only one guy was left standing on the field. "Hi. It's Duke, right?" He nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Viola." He nodded. "Are you alright?"

"It's just…I'm not… I can't… I'm just not very good at talking to girls." Duke felt like hitting himself over the head. "_Brilliant move, how stupid can I be? If she didn't think you were a freak earlier, she certainly does now. Am I ever going to live this down?" _

By this time they had reached Dinklage's office. Duke knocked and walked in. The coach was sitting behind his desk. "Don't bother sitting. I don't have much to say. You both are amazing players and both have previous experience as a captain. I want one of you or both of you as captain of this team. Decide between yourselves and let me know tomorrow. Miss Hastings, I will speak to Principal Gold about your transfers. Good day." Following his obvious dismissal, Duke and Viola walked out to the field.

Duke was looking at Viola. "So, what do you want to do?"

She looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?" Duke sighed, "_I should have known she would want it." _"You should have it."

Duke nodded, "Of course, Wait! What? Don't you want it?"

"I don't think it would be fair for me to take it. You were captain before and it is bad enough that we are taking three of your first string positions; I couldn't possibly take your captaincy too."

"Weren't you captain at Cornwall?"

"Yeah, but-"

Duke interrupted her, "It's not fair for you to lose that because your coach was sexist. We should share it at least. Besides, we could use your help. The three of you move together perfectly. It was almost as if you could tell where the ball was going before anyone kicked it."

Viola smiled. "Kia, Yvonne, and I met at soccer camp the summer before second grade. We've played together every year since then. Ten years worth of being teammates means we can sort of read each other. If you really want to share being captain, then alright."

"I do think it's best for us to split. By the way, congratulations on making the team."

Viola smiled, thinking "_Maybe I was wrong. Not all jocks are like Justin. Duke seems really nice and doesn't think I'm worth less as a player because I'm a girl."_


	3. Chapter 3

Honesty is the Best Policy – Chapter 3

This chapter finally earns its T rating for language.

This starts off following Kia and Yvonne after tryouts when Viola tells them to wait for her in Sebastian's room.

(Line Break Malfunction)

Standing outside room 232, Kia and Yvonne were pounding on the door.

"Sebastian, open up! We aren't Monique. Open the door! Sebastian!"

"Sebastian Hastings! If you don't open this door right now, Viola will kick your ass later! I mean it!"

A minute later, Andrew and Toby walked around the corner of their hallway. They were surprised to see the girls hitting the door so hard. "Sebastian!"

Toby laughed, causing the girls to whirl around to see them. "I don't think Sebastian is going to open that door."

Yvonne was slightly impatient, "Well, why not? Did you see him in the halls or something?"

Now Andrew was laughing. "Definite "or something." Sebastian doesn't have the keys to _our_ room." To make his point, he slid his key into the lock and opened the door. "But if you want to come in, be our guest." Kia smiled at him and walked in, not noticing Yvonne stayed in the hall.

She turned to Andrew. "So, which one is your bed?" He grinned and pointed to the bed nearest the window. She sprawled across it, never breaking eye contact with Andrew. "The black and white combo is classic. Comfy mattress." She rolled over and punched the pillow. "Soft and fluffy. My favorite. I approve of your bed." Andrew's eyes widened and he gulped. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of innuendo. He almost had a heart attack when Kia patted a spot next to her. He carefully sat next to her, trying his best not to touch her, knowing he might lose control if he discovered her skin was as soft as it looked. That went out the window about five seconds later, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him so they were laying next to each other.

"_Duke is the one that is supposed to have trouble talking to girls. Not me; never me. What can I say that won't make me sound like an idiot?" _"You played really well today."

He loved the soft smile that spread across Kia's face. "Thank you. You guys were amazing too. It was nice to have real competition. And thanks times a thousand for allowing us to try out. That was more than our own school did. Soccer is so important to us that the thought of being unable to play was unbearable. It meant a lot to me that you would believe that a girl could play at the same level as a boy."

"I couldn't believe that the coach at Cornwall could discriminate against you and then say he was quoting science. It obviously isn't true. You ran circles around us today." Andrew was unconsciously playing with Kia's hair.

She had just opened her mouth when…

(Line Break Malfunction)

Yvonne was just standing there looking at the boy standing in the hallway. She didn't really like him. He had laughed at her. Twice. If there was one thing she really hated, it was when people she didn't know laughed at her. "If that isn't Sebastian's room, which one is?"

He pointed down the hall. "Next door. Number 234." She nodded and walked away. "Wait!" She stopped and slowly turned. "I'm Toby." He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

She shook it saying, "Yvonne." The second he let go, she hurried off to Sebastian's room. As a rule, she didn't date soccer players, especially not ones that laughed at her, so Yvonne was doing her best to deny the tingles she felt when she touched his hand. "_I'm not going to make that mistake again. Once caught, twice careful. Besides that was probably static electricity." _She knocked on the door to room 234, which opened to reveal - "Sebastian!" She gave him a huge hug. "I missed you!"

He laughed hugging her back. "Vona, It's been two days! How were tryouts?" Sebastian had decided long ago that Yvonne needed a nickname that rhymed with Kia and Viola. The only one he thought of was Vona, which sounded so odd that he was the only person who used it. He looked over Yvonne's shoulder and saw Toby. "Hey! Come on in." He frowned a little bit, confused, when Toby glared at him.

"We made first string!"

"That's good, right?" Yvonne hit him.

"Don't be stupid, Seb. You know as much about soccer as we do, even if you don't play due to your true love of guitar."

He chuckled. "I know. I was kidding. Congratulations! Where are Kia and my darling sister?"

"Viola is talking to the coach about something and Kia is next door with Andrew."

Sebastian turned to Toby. "You left Andrew alone with a girl in his room?" Toby nodded. "I'm going to go get her."

Yvonne grabbed his hand. "No, you aren't. Kia won't let him do anything she doesn't want him to."

"I know. That's what worries me." Just then the door opened and a blonde girl walked in. She took one look at Yvonne and Sebastian's entwined hands before running out of the room. "Shit! Olivia! Wait!" Sebastian took off after her, leaving Yvonne and Toby alone in awkward silence again.

Toby tried to break it. "How do you know Sebastian?"

Yvonne didn't look at him when she answered. "Kia, Viola, and I have been friends since second grade. Sebastian and Viola are twins. After ten years, Sebastian became a big brother to all of us. He's always been our number one fan at games. I guess he's going to need a new shirt for games. Freshman year we made him a blue jersey that says, "Go #'s 11, 12, and 13!" I guess he needs a red one with our new numbers for games here."

(Line Break Malfunction)

"Olivia! Please wait!" Sebastian finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He saw that she was crying. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Can I explain? That was one of Viola's best friends. I have known Yvonne since we were seven. There has never been any romance going on between us. Her and Kia are like my sisters. I wouldn't ever date them, just like I wouldn't ever date Viola. She was stopping me from acting on my big brother tendencies and rescuing Kia from Andrew. Please don't cry."

Next thing he knew, Olivia was in his arms, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just thought that I made another mistake. Michael had been cheating on me and I found out when I walked into his dorm room. I was afraid history was repeating itself. I'm so so sorry for assuming."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." He held her until her tears stopped. "There. All better, now? Do you want to go back?" Olivia nodded. She grabbed Sebastian's hand and they started walking back to his dorm.

(Line Break Malfunction)

Viola was a little confused. Duke didn't seem to have any problems talking to her when they were arguing over who got the captaincy, but, with that resolved he was back to stuttering. Maybe he would be better on familiar territory. "So how long have you been playing soccer?"

He smiled at her. "Longer than I can remember. My dad moved here from England when he was younger. Soccer was his passion. He had me playing as soon as I was bigger than the ball. When my parents divorced, my mother tried to get me to stop playing, but I wouldn't. We don't really get along very well anymore."

"I know what you mean. My mom doesn't understand soccer. She's never been to one of my games, not even when we played in the state championships last year. She always wanted me to be her perfect little lady. My dad is too self-absorbed to really care. I see him maybe once a month. I'm glad I have Sebastian, otherwise I would have been really lonely growing up."

"My dad and I are pretty close. He calls once a week to see how I've been and just to talk. My mother just forces me to appear at her Junior League events every so often." Duke was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Viola. He still stuttered every so often but for the most part their conversation was flowing.

Viola looked at him, surprised. "Your mom's in Junior League? So is mine. We must have been forced into different events over the years. She's actually making me do the whole Debutante Ball this year. I'm dreading it especially when she finds out that I broke up with Justin and no longer have an escort."

"Justin?"

Viola nodded. "Justin Drayton. I broke up with him after he agreed with Coach Pistonek that girls couldn't beat boys in soccer."

"I bet they are going to feel really stupid in two weeks when you kick their asses."

Viola didn't really feel like talking about Cornwall, so she decided to steer the conversation back to safer territory. "Do you have to go to the Carnival on Saturday?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah but thankfully I don't have to work it. What about you?"

Viola grimaced. "I have a thirty minute shift at the Kissing Booth. Apparently, every debutante has to work it. I really really don't want to go. It's disgusting!"

Duke wasn't quite thinking when he put his arm around Viola. "It can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding? How would you feel having to kiss anybody who buys a ticket?" Duke might not have noticed where his arm was but Viola certainly did, and she liked it. She was beginning to really like Duke. He was so nice about sharing his captaincy plus, he was cute.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I see your point. That could be really gross."

They had walked all the way to the dorm hallway by now. Viola got to her brother's room and turned the handle to walk in when…


End file.
